SALE : Sale Aventure d'un Loup et d'un Elfe
by Ali-chan et Vani-chan
Summary: AU: Post - Les Reliques de la mort. Dobby a survécu et il est retourné à Poudlard. Après la mort de Winky, il quitta Poudlard pour s'intaller ailleurs… Crack!Fic/Challenge/Request from Ali-Chan - Paring Dobby/Fenrir D/d


Crack Fic/Challenge/Request from Ali-Chan

Paring Dobby/Fenrir D/d

AU: Post - Les Reliques de la mort

Dobby a survécu et il est retourné à Poudlard. Après la mort de Winky, il quitta Poudlard pour s'intaller ailleurs…

Dobby était callé au fond d'un immense fauteuil de cuir usé tourné vers l'âtre rougeoyant. Ses yeux fixaient un point imaginaire au-delà des flammes. Son visage luisant affichait un air froid et rigide, qui ne lui était pas familier. «La cheminée n'est pas aussi large que celle des cuisines de Poudlard. Elle n'est pas aussi propre non plus, déplorait Dobby.» L'elfe de maison pensait à son ami Winkie qui était qui était décédée l'hiver précédent. Une cirrhose du foie, née de son insatiable soif d'alcool, l'avaient emportée, laissant Dobby en proie à un terrible sentiment de solitude. Winky, malgré ses problèmes avec l'alcool, était toujours restée une amie fidèle et sincère. La petite elfe de maison au nez en forme de tomate lui manquait terriblement. Cependant, Dobby n'était pas le genre d'elfe à s'appitoyer sur son sort, il ne recherchait ni consalation, ni réconfort. Sauf ce soir là, assis tout près du feu, comme le faisait jadis Winky dans les cuisines de Poudlard, Dobby contemplait les flammes de l'âtre rougeoyant avec fascination. Elles possédaient un secret que seul Winky avait réussi à percer, Dobby en était convaincu. Inconscienment, il immitait la posture qu'adoptait autrefois sa chère amie le corps penché vers l'avant, la tête penchée sur le côté, la frêle créature souriait tristement. La ressemblance était saisissante, à ceci près que ses mains ne tremblaient pas, que ces yeux était encore vifs et alertes, mais surtout pas une seule bouteille de bière-au-beurre n'était en vue. Dobby resta un long moment dans cette position, méditant sur le passé.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait violemment résonna jusqu'à lui, mais l'elfe, plongé dans ses tourments, n'y prêta pas attention. Son compagnon se mit à ronchonner. Dobby lui tournait toujours le dos, sans réaction apparente. Celui qui venait d'entrer s'approcha à pas de loup du fauteuil de l'elfe. Il parlait du Seigneur des Ténèbres trépassé, du gouvernement actuel qui était à sa recherche, Dobby pouvait l'entendre désormais. L'elfe se redressa subitement et leva son bras droit, ordonnant ainsi à Fenrir à se taire. La frêle créature marcha d'un pas surprenament énergique jusqu'à la cuisine où il se mit à servir le souper. Fenrir s'assit docilement à table et attendit silencieusement son repas. Dobby fit le service dans ce même silence pesant.

Dobby repensa encore à leur première rencontre dans les bois de Poudlard. Fenrir était alors une créature apeurée, traquée par l'Ordre du Phoénix suite à la défaite de son maître. C'était un loup désoeuvré sans sa meute. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux ce soir-là. Ils s'était contenté de partager un long regard, scellant pour toujours un lien secret entre eux. Pour une raison obscur, il n'avait pas dénoncé la présence du loup-garou qui rôdait encore tout près de Poudlard. Dobby ne s'était jamais confié à quiconque, car il aurait été bien incapable de justifier sa conduite.

Dobby ne le revit ensuite que plusieurs mois plus tard au même endroit. Par une nuit sans lune, alors que le petit elfe suivait le même sentier vers le ruisseau où s'abbrevaient les licornes, ils se croisèrent à nouveau. Dobby en oublia instantannément les licornes : leur couleur argentée qui mirroitait à la surface de l'eau, le souffle apaisant de leur respiration, l'odeur envoûtante de leur crinière et la grâce infinie de leurs mouvements. Il n'y avait plus que lui et le loup-garou qui se dressait devant lui. Fenrir l'avait dévisagé longuement.

-Toi, lui dit-il alors, tu es un elfe de maison, si tu es sans maître, je te commande de venir avec moi.

Dobby n'avait aucune raison de le suivre puisqu'il était un elfe libre, mais c'est tout de même ce qu'il fit. Fenrir l'aggripa solidement par l'épaule et ils transplanèrent tout près d'une petite chaumière. Ils étaient encore entouré d'une forêt dense, mais elle paraissait issue d'une nature différente. Les arbres grincaient brutalement tandis que des oiseaux invisibles riaient surnoisement. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'habitation sommaire et quittèrent la forêt inhospitalière pour un intérieur tout aussi inhospitalier. Le loup-garou le lâcha enfin et sans un mot d'excuse ou d'explication, il disparut derrière un rideau qui dissimulait une paillasse crasseuse aux yeux des visiteurs qui devaient être peu nombreux. Dobby se fit un devoir d'alimenter le feu mourant. Il trouva ensuite un vieux balai avec la sincère intention de libérer l'espace commun des immondices qui recouvraient le sol, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait très sommeil. Il remit donc sa besogne au lendemain et il se coucha sur un lambeau de tapis qu'il avait approché de la cheminée. Dobby, alongé sur son flanc gauche, ramena lentement ses genoux sous son menton et c'est dans cette position inconfortable qu'il s'endormit.

Dobby soupira bruyamment et Fenrir baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Le loup-garou était sale et ses pauvres vêtements étaient en loques. Tout semblait être fini pour lui. Plus de la moitié de sa meute s'était livré au nouveau Ministère, laissant derrière eux une horde affaiblie et affamée. Fenrir et sa bande devait chasser des animaux à nouveau dans le plus grand secret, et le goût de la chair humain semblaient leur manqué atrocement.

Le repas composé d'une soupe grasse et suivi d'un bouilli de lapin consistant, fut engloutit goulument par le loup-garou affamé. Le silence qui s'imposait autour de la table était dilué par le bruit du vent qui fouettait la petite habitation, faisant vasciller les chandelles qui éclairaient failbement leur copieux repas. Dobby affichait toujours une mine grave et ennuyé. Bientôt les assiettes furent vides et l'elfe se leva. Il entreprit de débarasser la table de la vaisselle souillée, lorsque Fenrir reprit la parole.

- Nous sommes enfin prêts à venger la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbre, déclara-t-il, ainsi que tous nos semblables qui ont été sacrifiés. Ils vont enfin souffrir comme nous avons souffert. Le monde des sorciers va trembler à nouveau.

Fenrir se tut, apparement plongé dans la délectation de l'agréable souvenir du goût de la chair humaine. Dobby interrompu de sa petite voix doucereuse le silence morbide qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Si tôt, dit-il simplement.

Fenrir se retourna vivement vers son compagnon qui avait entreprit de laver la vaisselle.

-Évidement, rétorqua Fenrir. Ils vont subir la colère de la rébellion des Loups-Garous. Nous ne leur permettrons pas de nous oublier. Nous commencerons d'abord par les sorciers qui vivent parmis les moldus, mais lorsque nous aurons goûté la chair humaine, nous reprendrons des forces et attaquerons plus fort encore. Bientôt, nous libèrerons nos frères et nos sœurs qui sont à Azkaban, enfermés comme des chiens.

- La prochaine pleine lune est dans douze jours, murmura la frêle créature, alors qu'elle s'essuyait les mains sur son torchon.

- Et elle sera célébré dans le sang. Nous aurons une lune rouge pour éclairer nos funestes desseins, affirma Fenrir exalté.

Dobby plongea son regard dans l'abîme de la nuit qui était tombé sur la forêt. Ses yeux gobuleux scrutaient les bois où les ténèbres régnaient toujours en maître. Une mince vitre le séparait de cet univers cruel et barbare. Ses mains frêles tordaient frénétiquement son torchon alors qu'il repensait à une nuit étrangement semblable.

Le vent battait les arbres avec une ardeur peu commune, mais l'esprit de Dobby était déjà complètement absobé par des inquiétudes de plus en plus insistantes. Ainsi tourmenté, Dobby pouvait détacher son regard de la porte close.

Fenrir n'était toujours pas rentré et Dobby était exténué. Le petit elfe tournait en rond, impuissant. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le rideau qui dissimulait la paillace de l'animal. Le petit être s'en approchait craintivement, comme s'il tentait d'approcher timidement un lieu sacré. Le mince rideau était maintenant à porter de main et Dobby s'enivrait des effluves odorantes de son compagnon. L'odeur était rassurante, et surtout cet espace exigu le rassurait au-delà de toutes espérences. Il resta un long moment debout devant le rideau, indécis, mais finalement il se glissa derrière le bout de tissu rèche et se coucha pour la première fois dans le lit de Fenrir. Le loup-garou entra au logis, bien plus tard, au cœur de la nuit. Il se traîna jusqu'à son lieu de repos pour constater que le petit elfe y était déjà endormi. Fenrir grogna sa fureur, mais le dormeur ne s'éveilla point. Le loup se pencha pour évincé l'intrus, mais une douleur vive aux côtes l'empêcha d'y parvenir. Il tituba péniblement, puis s'écroula sur la paillace aux pieds de Dobby. L'elfe s'éveilla enfin. Il se rapprocha lentement du loup partageant sa chaleur avec l'animal qui venait d'émerger de la plus froide nuit de l'hiver. Fenrir, trop épuisé pour protester, n'avant pas bougé. Aucun bruit ne sortit plus de sa gueule au cours de cette longue nuit. Dobby confirma sa dominance par le froid de ses silences et la chaleur envoûtante de son étreinte. Leur seul témoin fut les flammes du foyer qui éclairait leur corps diffus. Le comportement sinistre et impitoyable de l'elfe s'étendit comme son emprise grandissante sur le loup-garou, le conduisant à des extrémités regrettables.

Une vieille bouilloire se mit à crier, la bruit strident ramena Dobby à la réalité. Ce dernier s'empressa de servir une tasse de thé à Fenrir. L'elfe se versa une seconde tasse de thé et s'assit à table, tout près de la bête. Il remua de sa cueillère le liquide brûlant sans y goûter, tandis que Fenrir terminait la sienne sans lui laisser le temps de refroidir. Le silence qui les enveloppait toujours était trop écrassant pour le loup-garou qui grogna quelques mots inintelligibles, avant de tirer le rideau qui cachait partiellement sa paillasse. Fenrir s'alongea et s'endormit rapidement, sa respiration devint lente et régulière, accentuée de ronflements sonores. Le dormeur venait de plonger dans un sommeil lourd et artificiel, qui le garderait captif au moins jusqu'à l'aube. Dobby évita soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction, craingnant de regretter son geste. Dobby attendit un long moment devant sa tasse de thé froide avant de se lever. Le petit elfe se dirigea alors vers le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre. Il saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dissimulée derrière une pierre déchaussée de la cheminée. Il serra le poing très fort et lança la poudre magique dans le feu rougeoyant. Des ombres verdâtre s'allongèrent contre les murs nus, tandis que Dobby appellait le 12 Square Grimmond, où habitait désormais Harry Potter. Dobby prit une dernière respiration avant de répéter à son plus vieil ami, les confidences que venait de lui faire le loup-garou. Le sorcier écouta d'une oreille attentive les plans esquissés par Fenrir et sa bande.

Le feu reprit sa teinte flamboyante, mais de nombreuses minutes s'étirèrent encore avant que Dobby ne prenne douloureusement conscience que c'était la fin du chemin. Il avait finalement décidé de traîhir son compagnon, en le dénonçant, lui et sa meute, sans oublier le moindre détail compromettant. Fenrir n'étant pas son maître, il n'avait pas à se punir, mais il se sentait tout de même envahit par la culpabilité. Son regard fut attiré par un couteau laissé sur la table, son esprit fut assaillit de pensées morbides. L'elfe resta figé, paralysé par le flot d'émotions et de pensées contadictoires qui s'entrechoquaient en lui. La frêle créature était visiblement hésitant quant aux choix qui s'imposaient à lui.

Puis, son corps tout entier semblait avoir décidé pour lui. Il s'approchait lentement de la table où il avait remarqué l'arme. Son visage était totalement inexpression alors que chaque pas le rapprochait inexorablement de sa fin. Au dernier moment, l'attention de Dobby fut détournée par les deux tasses qui étaient restées sur la table. La fiole de potion de rêves restée dans sa poche semblait être la solution la plus invitante.

Et c'est avec une dernière pensée pour Winky que l'elfe infidèle ajouta le reste du contenu de la potion de rêves à sa tasse de thé et avala la mixture obtenue d'un seul trait. La dose fatale fit son œuvre et le corps de Dobby s'écroula sur le sol, sans vie.


End file.
